Mine Forever
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Inu Yasha finally confesses his feelings, Kagome feels the same way, so why is she crying? Well, maybe he should have done it in a softer way...(inukag one-shot)


_**Yet another one-shot..and it's inu/kag...again! grin I've had lots of requests to do another one-shot like My Feelings, so here you go. It's not quite like the other one, but just as sweet. I got it from a little short story/poem thingy...maybe you'll recognize it. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

_**

_**Mine Forever**_

I stared at the complete shikon Jewel that now rested in my hand. My eyes lifted to briefly rest on Inu Yasha. We needed to talk, and soon.

I didn't want to leave, but it wasn't up to me. It was his desision, and he seemed to be trying to avoid it.

My eyes lowered again to the jewel, it winked at me cheerfully in the dim light of the hut, seeming to tell me that everything would be fine.

Determined, I stood up, lettign the jewel fall back to rest between my breasts, hanging from teh thin string Inu Yasha had tied around my neck.

I walked over to Inu Yasha, who just looked up at me, his expression guarded. I could feel everyone else staring at us.

"Inu Yasha, "I said softly, "We need to talk." He didn't move, just stared back at me, "Please?" I begged.

He sighed and stood up, now he was looking down at me, and I was forced to crane my neck up to see his face, "Here?" He asked, obviously hoping I'd say no.

I complied, smiling, "No." He nodded and we both walked outside. Then he leaned down, motioning me to climb on his back.

The ride was short, and soon we were seated on a hilltop looking down over the town. It was silent for a moment then he spoke, "What did you want to talk about?" That was a stupid question, and he knew it!

I repositioned myself so I was facing him, "Inu Yasha," I said, gathering all my courage, "If I gave you the Shikon, would you wish to be mortal, for me?"

He stared at me for a moment, then answered in a firm voice, "No."

I looked down at my hands, my confidence shattered, but I wasn't done. I still had questions that I had to ask him. I took a deep breath, then looked up at him, meeting his allruing golden eyes, "Inu Yasha, do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked slightly startled by my question, but didn't hesitate in answering the question, "No."

I look away again, breathing deeply. I couldn't really say this was a surprise, but it still hurt. After I was convinced my voice would not quiver, I continued my interigation, "Inu Yasha, do you like me?"

He looked slightly discusted with this question. His voice was slightly annoid, but the answer was the same, "No."

I was now looking at my hands intently, trying my hardest not to cry. I knew he could smell my tears, and I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I hardened myeself to ask the next and final question, but I couldn't keep the tremble from my voice, 'Inu Yasha. If I were to go home, would you miss me? Would you cry?" I couldn't look at him this time. I already knew what his answer was going to be.

"No, I would not cry." Came his honest, predictable answer.

I didn't move for a moment, and I knew he watched me. I raised my trembling hands and took his prayer beeds from around his neck. The I removed my own neckless and placed it in his hand. The jewel almost white against his dark skin.

As I walked away the tears finally fell free and corsed down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Suddenly I felt a clawed hand wrap around my arm and pull me around to face Inu Yasha. He studdied me for a moment, his features softening. Tenderly he reached down and brushed my tears away, "Kagome, " He said softly, "You are deffinitely not pretty. To me, you exceed the deffininition of Beautiful even. And I don't just like you, I love you. I think I have since the moment you saw me as a human and let me rest on your lap. And If you ever left me, I wouldn't cry, I would die." His hand was now cupping my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into the caress, his other hand clasped mine and I could feel the jewel warm between our linked hands, "And if you ever gave me the jewel to make a wish, I woudln't wish to be a mortal, or a demon. The only wish I have is for you to always be by my side."

My eyes filled with tears again, and a bright smile lit my face, "Oh, Inu Yasha!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips. His arms twined around my waist, pulling me closer to his strong male form.

I pulled back slightly to whisper against his lips, "I will never leave you again, and I love you too."

He smiled down at me and closed the space bewteen our lips. I met his kiss with as much passion and love I could muster. I knew that from then on, he would be mine. Mine forever.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
